


Sexualizer

by xXJazzy_CattXx



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Kind Of Explicit, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pizza, Romance, Sex, Swearing, no swancest, pissy Tony as usual, thicc skinned detective mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXJazzy_CattXx/pseuds/xXJazzy_CattXx
Summary: As the Fans enjoy pizza and a movie after their mission, things escalate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this. Here you go, I hope it isn't too bad. I just want to keep this fandom alive.

The sound of the van's engine revved along the road after the Fans completed their mission. Everyone was tired after they got their fair share of adrenaline and action, and they all sat in silence listening to the drone of cars rushing pass in silent satisfaction. All except for Tony of course. “I hope you know i'm pissed at all of you for leaving me here while you bashed some ruskie's head in.” Tony growled. “Especially you, Corey. I could've smashed that guy's head in with one blow.” Corey sat in silence and just gave Tony one of her signature stares, too tired to think up a response.  
“Yeah, well maybe next time, Tiger.” Mark said in a patronizing voice. Tony shot him a cold glare, and Mark only shrugged in response and giggled as he pulled the van up to the drive-thru window. “Someone had to watch the van and Corey did it last time when we sent you in.” He told the drive-thru guy their usual order of three pizzas as silence filled up the van once again. Tony just sat and gritted his teeth. It was true that she had to sit out last time, but still. She can't one punch an entire building like him, nor does she have the strength to wield two MP5s like Mark. Hell, the only thing she can do is some lame ass roll.  
As they all got out the van and into their hideout, Mark set the pizzas down on the makeshift 50 Blessings table. Everyone got their slice and proceeded to sit on the couch. Ash was lucky enough to record the Silence of the Lambs when it came out earlier this year in theaters, and they all huddled together to watch the film on the couch. Tony sat a little farther away from the group, still in a pissy mood, and was content in just grumbling to himself while he tore through his slices of pizza. As the movie progressed, Tony quieted down, but Corey could still sense a feeling of tension emanating from the Tiger. She looked down to her lap, feeling a little guilty about earlier. She knew how much he loved action, and the fact they got the chance to actually off a Russian mobster just made it even more upsetting for the guy.  
On the screen, a song started playing about horses, and a man was dancing with his dick tucked between his legs, which resorted to Alex bursting out in laughter, and Ash uncomfortably turning his head away. Corey's eyes lost focus on the film and instead drifted to Tony instead. She eyed his features that made up the angry ginger. As her eyes drifted from the scar on his nose to his clenched jaw, Corey looked away shyly. Why were guys always hotter when they did that? She knew he was mostly pissed at her, but she didn't care and returned her gaze to his broad shoulders and biceps. Her eyes traveled down his arms and into his big hands resting near his lap. It was at that moment that Tony caught Corey's gaze, and before she could catch herself, Tony gave her the biggest shit eating grin that resulted in Corey suddenly standing up and rolling over the couch before racing into her room and slamming the door.  
“Huh, what was that about?” Mark asked as he looked over his shoulder to Corey's room.  
“Pfft, beats me.” Tony remarked as he started absentmindedly palming the hard on growing in his pants. He couldn't believe Corey was checking him out. He suddenly stood up and faked a yawn before stretching his arms out. “I think i'm gonna call it a night.” The rest of the Fans watched Tony stride into his room and shut the door before returning to their film. As Tony sat in his bed, he looked at the wall across from him. Corey's probably on the other side, embarrassed as hell. He smirked as he laid down, taking his shoes and socks off in the process. The one thing he loved more than beating people to a bloody pulp was having his sexual ego fanned. And the fact that Corey was the culprit made everything better. He admits to staring at her ass from time to time as she ran past thugs and slashed their guts. She wasn't no dumb, ordinary chick either. Even though she kept to herself most of the time, Tony could see she got off killing people almost as much as he did. Tony's pants grew a little tighter, and he decided to kick those off as he rolled on his back. His rough, calloused hands massaged his dick through his boxers, and he couldn't hold back the purr coming from his throat. As he brought his erect member out, he winced at the cold air hitting him, but he pushed that aside as he started stroking himself. He bit his lip, thinking about how Corey would look bouncing on top of him. “Fuck...” He mumbled as he picked up the pace.  
On the other side of the wall, Corey could hear Tony's faint moans. “God, of course he'd jack off after embarrassing me like that.” She whispered to herself. Still, she couldn't help but feel a certain way after hearing him. She pressed her ear up to the wall so she can hear him better.  
“Fuck...Corey....” Tony mewled. Corey could make out the shuffling of clothing and she quickly backed away from the wall. Her face grew flush as she laid back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She bit her lip as she thought about if she should do anything or not. Either way it'd be awkward, she's not really good at talking to other people. Her trademark Miami Dolphins jacket was scattered on the floor, and she just laid there as she listened to Tony's moans. God, he was so loud, did he want everyone to hear him? Then suddenly she thought of the possibility of him being that loud on purpose, only making her more embarrassed. Tony was a mystery to her. Just an hour ago he looked like he wanted to punch her face in, and now he's doing this to her. She fought the urge to relieve herself, and instead got up from her bed to rejoin the rest of the group. As she opened her door, she glanced at Tony's room to make sure he wouldn't come out, and then briskly walked out into the hallway. Before she could make it out the hallway, she felt a rough grasp on her arm and a hand clamp around her mouth. She muffled in surprise and then disgust since she knew where that hand was just was.  
“Hey...Look, Corey. I'm sorry about earlier.” Tony whispered. Corey slapped the hand away from her mouth before looking him up and down. He wasn't wearing anything but his tiger-striped boxers, and she quickly looked up at him before she repeated the same mistake she did before.  
“...It's ok.” Corey replied as she backed up against the wall. Tony blocked her way out by pressing his hand near her head. Even though Corey could easily escape, she feigned ignorance and just played along. Tony was staring down at her, although his stares were usually harsh, there was a softer edge to them this time, and Corey couldn't help but feel mesmerized by them. Tony gingerly picked up a lock of Corey's dark hair and rubbed it against his fingers. It was so soft, he wished his hair was like that. The only person who had softer hair was Mark. Before Corey could react to the sudden act of affection, Tony stooped down and quickly pecked her soft lips. They looked into each other's eyes for a quick second before Corey got on her tip toes and recuperated the action. She felt his strong arms embrace her as they deepened the kiss. This felt like heaven to her, and she sighed in contentment as Tony led her to his room.  
As he shut and locked the door, Corey looked around his room. She's never been in it before, and she took note of all the weights and dumb bells along with the occasional protein shake can smashed on the ground. She looked at his bed, and felt a warmth creep on her face since she knew what he was up to earlier in that same exact spot. As Tony walked up behind her, he threw his arm around her waist, and brushed the hair away from her neck before kissing it and giving it a soft bite to test the waters out. Corey gasped, and her eyes fluttered closed as she focused on the sensation of his canines softly biting into her skin. Tony's hands moved from her waist to her breasts as he grabbed each one into his palms. She was so soft, and she smelled so good. This was way different than all those other one night stands with girls he found at the bars. One of his hands slipped from her breast to underneath her pants as he gently massaged her folds through her underwear. It was quickly getting wet and Tony grinned to himself as he pushed her underwear aside and focused on rubbing her clit.  
Corey let out a soft moan as she backed her ass up against Tony. She wasn't surprised Tony wasn't tired after his solo session, so she quickly brushed his hands aside so she could undress. Tony laid himself down on his bed as Corey straddled him. She was fully undressed, and Tony's eyes admired her toned form. As he rubbed her thick thighs, he licked his lips and got a great idea. He gently picked her off him and laid her down. His lips moved to her's before he trailed his kisses all the way down to her slick entrance. Corey giggled from the soft kisses tickling her, but they quickly turned into sighs of pleasure as Tony's tongue lapped at her clit. She grabbed her breasts in each hand and bit her lip as he kept eating her out. However, it wasn't until she was close to the edge that Tony gripped her thighs really hard and lifted his face to look at her. She looked like a fucking angel with her hair all mussed up like that and those faces she was making. She looked dazed, and stared at him, wondering why he had to stop when she was so close. Tony took his boxers off, and as his hand fumbled for the condom, he turned to Corey.  
“Um...is this ok?” Tony shyly asked as he showed Corey the condom. She looked at the package Tony was holding between his fingers before looking at the package Tony carried between his legs before she nodded her head. She then got on her hands and knees and displayed her tan ass for Tony to see. He grabbed it in his palm before giving it a well deserved slap before putting the condom on. Corey squeaked and turned her head around, waiting for Tony. As he entered her, they both let out a moan, and he quickly set up a steady pace for Corey to enjoy. Surprisingly, Tony was very thoughtful when it came to sex, always putting her needs before his. She reared her hips towards Tony so he could go deeper, and Tony grabbed her waist as they fucked. The headboard was banging the wall, but it wasn't loud enough to get any attention from the main room down the hall.  
They both made sure to keep it quiet, cause if the others found out what they were doing, they'd never hear the end of it. Corey, moved from her position and pushed Tony down on the bed, it was his turn now. As she positioned herself above him, she guided his thick cock into her before bouncing up and down his shaft. Her breasts bounced with each movement and Tony couldn't keep his eyes off her. Sweat started forming on her silky skin, and both of their breaths grew ragged. He was so close, but he had to make sure she came at least once before he does. Tony then gripped Corey's waist and pounded up into her really hard. With each movement she got closer and closer to the edge. Before she knew it, she let out a loud moan and quickly clenched around Tony's shaft. That's all he needed to get pushed over the edge, and he clenched his jaw as he kept bucking into her, riding out their orgasms together.  
As the afterglow set in, Corey got up and decided to lay down next to Tony. Tony took the condom off before promptly tying it and throwing it in the waste basket next to his bed, and got the covers, throwing it out to cover their naked forms. Corey snuggled closer into Tony, and even though Tony didn't really like being touched afterward, he decided to cut her some slack and let her have her way. He chuckled and nuzzled into her, before giving her a small kiss on the forehead. They both ended up dozing off together, and even though the bed was too small for the both of them, they just dealt with it and fell into a blissful sleep. The best part about it was that there was no thick skinned, handsome detective in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making a bonus chapter featuring Mark and Ash, so sorry guys. I don't play that swancest shit.


End file.
